Marius Verr
Marius Verr is a 42 year old turian mercenary living on Omega. His is known as BloodClaws on the Cerberus Daily News forum. Personality Collected, stoic and measured, Marius strikes an imposing figure. He is not a person to be trifled with, and has proved so many times over. It would be wrong to describe him as having any great love of violence or inflicting pain, but he is willing to employ such tactics when they are needed. In private, amongst close friends he enjoys quiet, thoughtful interaction, and is know to a few as a great storyteller. Appearance At 7'5 Marius is tall even by turian standards, making him look imposing and formidable with little effort. His skin and plates are a rich deep red, with yellow eyes. His facial tattoos consist of black lines over his chin, above his right eye and across the bridge of his nose. He favours armour featuring a specific colour combination that mirrors his romantic partner. Early Life Marius was born in Practis on Palaven in 2147 to a middle-class family. The oldest of three children, Marius made his parents proud by performing well in school, and found a real passion for literature and history. When he began his military service he was picked out as a natural leader and tactician. Turian society being largely at ease with same-sex relationships as long as they serve to strengthen the Hierarchy, Marius' romantic/sexual interest exclusively in other males was never an issue for his family or wider community, but it did mean he was subject to the specific expectations put upon turians who enter into same-sex relationships. From an early age it was pressed upon him that when he had chosen a mate, they would be obliged to adopt a child as soon as possible, to serve their role as parents to help mould the future generation. It was a culture that Marius had never thought to question until he met Xapo'Llyn in 2169, a male quarian on pilgrimage, and they fell into an instant attraction. Marius though that because he would inevitably adopt children with a turian partner, that having a quarian partner would not prove to be a big issue - he was wrong. His family did not except the relationship and he was pressured to end it. Young and headstrong and in the throws of first love, instead the couple eloped. Together they travelled the galaxy taking freelance mercenary and engineering work. Some years later Marius attempted to reach out to his family, thinking that they would welcome him back, but instead found a cold reception; he was, inevitably, a deserter from the turian miliary, and no respected turian family could welcome someone who had shamed the Hierarchy so back into the fold. Omega After years of travelling, Marius and Xapo arrived on Omega with no intention of it being a long-term stop. Marius found work as a guard in the Medrese district, and soon they settled in the area. The Reaper War ... Relationships Marius is in a monogamous relationship with Xapo'Llyn. OOC Information *Images of Marius are created using game assets/3D modelling. *Marius is played by justjasper. Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Omega Dwellers